All I Needed
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: Modern day, Teen!AU - Family was supposed to be something you treasured. Something you loved. It was supposed to be the thing that you cared about the most. When I was a little kid, family was just that. Family meant everything to me. Now? Well, now I'm sixteen and I'm convinced that family isn't all it's cracked up to be. - Mark knew it wouldn't go well, but he didn't expect this.
**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one.**

 **Please, please review XD**

 **P.S.** This is my first attempt at a RENT fic and I've only seen the 2005 movie version a handful of times, so I apologise if the characters are OOC or something.

 **ALSO: I'm thinking of doing a Collins/Angel fic but I need a little help. The thing is, I don't know if 'Dumott' is part of Angel's first name or if it's her/his middle name. I tried looking it up but, apparently, there's no such name as Dumott... ANY HELP WOULD BE A BLESSING!**

 **Mark**

Family was supposed to be something you treasured. Something you loved. It was supposed to be the thing that you cared about the most. When I was a little kid, family was just that. Family meant everything to me. Now? Well, now I'm sixteen and I'm convinced that family isn't all it's cracked up to be. At least, _my_ family isn't.

I was, about, twelve when my subconscious finally let my mind in on the fact that I wasn't _completely_ heterosexual. The only person I had told was Collins. Collins, being a year older and gay himself, was the only one I knew to go to with this. The only person I could fully trust at that time with this information. He helped me when I freaked out about what I would tell my parents, he helped me when I freaked out about telling our friends... I had always seen Collins as one of my best friends - Roger obviously being the other - but at that moment, Collins became my big brother.

I knew I couldn't tell my parents about my sexuality - dad's view on anyone that wasn't straight was not a good one, I didn't know how my mom would react... I didn't dare tell Cindy either. I mean, even though she was my big sister, older by two years, she didn't exactly care and I couldn't run the risk of her telling dad!

It was after I turned fourteen that I knew. I knew I had an _epic_ crush on Roger! The moment I realised I started to hyperventilate, my heart racing and my head swimming. Roger and I had been walking to our English class, Collins with us as he tried to miss as much of Math as possible. We were only walking and then some girl started flirting with Roger. I didn't understand the aching twinge I felt in my chest at first, but something must have shown on my face as Collins leant over and whispered something along the lines of _"Someone's jealous"_ , grinning like the damn fool he was. After he said that, it had all come crashing down on me - literally. My friends panicked, rushing me to the school's nurse as fast as they could... That had been the first time I had ever had a panic attack.

At fifteen, only a year after the startling realisation of being stupidly head-over-heels for my best friend, Roger and I actually started dating... It wasn't the best way to start, but it was _unforgettable_.

See, we had been at Maureen's place with the gang - Joanne, Benny, Mimi, Collins and Angel - and, for some reason, the girl decided it would be ' _so much fun_ ' to play spin the bottle. Mimi and Angel were all up for the idea and, because of this, so were Collins and Benny - honestly, the two were _completely whipped_! After a half hour of five people begging and moaning and whining, we gave in. It had started off fine - thankfully, I hadn't be brought into the game. Then, on the sixteenth spin on the bottle, on Roger's turn, it had landed on me. Collins, knowing of my infatuation with the blond wannabe-rocker, just grinned, egging him on. I was, quite literally, frozen, clutching my camera as close to me as possible. I hadn't even notice Roger had moved until he was kissing me. None of them had known that was my first kiss - not even Collins, not even _Roger_. It had been soft and nice and I wanted more... I had to remind myself on who it was, why he was doing and just exactly who else was there. I had ripped myself away from him, scrambled up to my feet and ran all the way home. I didn't leave my room all weekend, keeping my door and window locked. When I had opened my door again, my mother fussed and fussed, asking if I was coming down with anything. It took three hours to get her off my back - thank God for summer vacation! An hour after the interrogation from my mother, everyone but me was out of the house, so I decided to sit outside with my camera and a good book. I had forgotten that Roger had a key to my house, so I was pretty sure I had every right to scream when he surprised me from behind. After half an hour of convincing me to talk to him because he knew something was wrong, two hours of talking and a little yelling, and a kiss later, Roger and I were dating.

Now, at sixteen, there I was sitting in the living room of my house during summer vacation, with Roger, panicking of how I was going to tell my parents and sister about Roger and me. We had told Roger's mom a week before hand, knowing that she would be more than fine. She loved Roger, she - apparently - adored me... So she was fine, excited even. I had promised Roger that, after telling her, we would tell my family... Now it had actually gotten to that moment, I wasn't in the best of places.

"What if they throw me out?" I muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "They can do that, you know. They can throw me out and disown me. Oh God, they're going to disown me! I can't do this, I don't want them to hate me! I do-"

My words cut off as I was pulled down with a firm, gentle yank, landing on Roger's lap. Even after a year, simple innocent things like that still affected me, the red hue showing up like a fucking beacon on my pale as paper skin.

"They won't." Roger soothed. "And if they do - _which they won't_ \- you'll just have to come live with me."

"Roger-" I started.

"No, I mean it. We'll pack up your stuff and you can move into my room. Mom won't mind, I _certainly_ won't mind."

I couldn't help but smile slightly as Roger grinned, his happiness always seeming infectious. Sighing slightly, I relaxed against his larger frame, hunching down as I leant into him and rested my head on his shoulder. Roger's arms wrapped around me, holding me as close to him as he possibly could, without cutting of my air supply, both of us just content to sit there.

As we sat there, Roger bent his head down, littering my face and the top of my head with tiny little kisses. He would never do this in front of the others - both of us knowing how much shit we'd get from them - but he always would when we were alone. No one but me got to see this side of him. Lifting my head a little, Roger's hand moved so his thumb and forefinger were around my chin, tilting my head up a little more as he leaned in closer, brushing his lips against mine. Only when I had relaxed, to the point of almost melting, did he put any pressure into the kiss, keeping it long and sweet - no hurry. Slowly, I started to forget why I was so worried.

Then the front door opened.

There was no time for me to actually move, or do anything, as my parents and sister turned the corner into the living room. It wasn't how I envisioned telling them about Roger and me, but I suppose it did prevent all the stuttering - silver lining, I guess.

My dad's face was anything _but_ silver lining.

All I saw was my dad's mouth moving and his face turning an angry shade of red, the cotton that seemed to have been stuffed in my ears muffling his voice. Roger, on the other hand, seemed to be hearing every word, if the way he tensed and his jaw set was anything to go by.

 _I knew this wouldn't go well..._

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Roger and I were hiding out in my room, dad had stormed out of the house, mom was in the kitchen and Cindy... Well, I didn't know where Cindy went, to be honest.

Roger and I had created a nest of all the blankets and pillows in my room, arranging them on my bed, huddled close together as we watched some random kids shows on my TV. I couldn't get the sounds of my parents screaming at each other out my head, listening to all the slurs my dad had called Roger and me.

It was this moment that made me think that family - my family - isn't what it's all cracked up to be.

But I still had my mom.

I still had my friends.

I still had Roger.

As I grabbed onto the material of Roger's t-shirt tighter, I felt his hand in my hair, softly running through it as we lay there.

"Roger?" I whispered. "What do you thinks going to happen?"

"Honestly?" he sighed. "I'm not sure. But it's going to be fine, I know it is."

I didn't have the energy to fight, I didn't want to hear any more arguments. All I wanted was some peace! So I said nothing, turning my face into Roger's chest and closing my eyes. I just wanted to forget it all.

"I'm sorry." Roger muttered, the hand that wasn't in my hand coming up to rest mine.

I didn't have to ask what for. Being friends with someone practically since birth gave you a good insight to their mind.

He was sorry for pushing me to tell my family about us.

He was sorry for how they actually found out.

He was sorry for how my dad reacted.

He was sorry for how he had a shouting match with my dad.

"Not your fault." I told him, pinching him slightly when he tried to protest. "I mean it, Rog. Dad was going to react like that whichever way he found out."

I felt more than heard his sigh, my head moving with the breath. Neither of us said anything else, both of us just lying there with our heads turned to watch the cartoons.

* * *

It didn't take long after that for mom to come up and talk to us. She told us how she loved the fact we were dating, how she knew there was something going on with us.

Mom told us how she and dad had been having issues for a while. She told us how she had started to file for a divorce. She told us that how dad had acted that day was just the sign she needed to know she was making the right choice. She told me how I shouldn't feel responsible for it, after she saw the look of guilt in my eyes, how this had been going on for a while and had nothing to do with Cindy or me.

Mom only stayed long enough after that to say that dinner would be ready soon, and that Roger was welcome to stay the night - of course he agreed, he always agreed.

Cindy didn't really say much to me, just the same as usual. Honestly, I don't think she had actually paid any attention to what had gone on. Not that I cared, really - she had always been that way with me.

"I love you." Roger murmured into my ear, pulling my back against his chest as we sat on the couch in the living room.

"Love you too." I breathed back, threading my fingers through his.

"Do you regret them finding out?"

Shaking my head slightly, I turned a little and pressed my lips to the underside of his jaw, settling my head onto his shoulder. I felt Roger's chest shake as he laughed, his arms tightening slightly around me.

Family was supposed to be something you treasured. Something you loved. It was supposed to be the thing that you cared about the most. When I was a little kid, family was just that. Family meant everything to me. Now? Well, now I'm sixteen and I'm convinced that family isn't all it's cracked up to be. My dad hate me, my sister didn't care... But I had my mom.

I had my mom, I had my friends and I had my Roger.

That was all I needed.

* * *

 **ALSO: I'm thinking of doing a Collins/Angel fic but I need a little help. The thing is, I don't know if 'Dumott' is part of Angel's first name or if it's her/his middle name. I tried looking it up but, apparently, there's no such name as Dumott... ANY HELP WOULD BE A BLESSING!**

 **P.S.** This is my first attempt at a RENT fic and I've only seen the 2005 movie version a handful of times, so I apologise if the characters are OOC or something.

 **Please, please review XD**

 **Thanks everyone XD**


End file.
